In the fields of vehicle telematics and navigation, there are algorithms for recommending potential travel routes from a given origin to a desired destination. Such potential routes may be presented as candidate routes from which a vehicle user may choose to travel. Further, in the field of vehicle energy use prediction, there are techniques for estimating vehicle energy consumption as a function of the vehicle's driving cycle/speed profile.